But for me
by Ainhochu
Summary: But for me... Clarisse was more than that.


Clarisse is a nightmare for most of the children at camp, but for me, she is the only thing I want in this world.

I can remember the first time I saw her, she was new at the camp, but she had already kicked 10 guys' asses, a minute after I was in that list. So I started to keep distance with her.

I found myself staring at her a lot of times, looking for something, maybe weakness, maybe happiness, something that made her human. But she was like a robot; she only showed strength and happiness for the triumph, not happiness; happiness for the triumph.

But one day everything changed, I was walking in the forest, when I heard a sob, and there she was, hidden in the shadows, crying. After a couple of minutes, she realized I was there, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, looking for a excuse, but I sit next to her and grab her in my arms, a couple of minutes after, when she went of the shock, and wondering if she could allow that attitude, she started to cry again. I never knew why she was crying.

After that we didn't speak to each other in years, well, she yelled me when we fought, but she yelled everybody, but, sometimes I liked to stare at her, trying to know more about her, but afraid of come closer to her, sometimes I saw she staring and me, but she blushed and keep doing what she was doing.

It wasn't after I joined Luke that I realized how much Clarisse had become part of my world, I missed the way that she spoke with the view, when I was fighting and she told me if I could win easily or I had to put my soul in it, if she was having a good day or she needed someone to care about her.

The day before I enter into the Labyrinth I met her; I was walking through the streets of Phoenix, when I saw her. I knew she lived there before she moved to the camp, but she had never come back, but there she was, looking at me with… sadness? I sighted, she knew what I had done. She knew I had betrayed her. I came closer to her, she opened and closed her mouth, like the first time, and I hugged her, like the first time. But this time she gently pushed my away, and hugged herself, looking her sneakers. She was wearing a tank top and short, and I realized she wasn't as big as I though without her jacket and camo pants. I sighted and keep walking, she could have kicked me, she could have called the camp, but she didn't. When I was at the Labyrinth (or maybe I was already out? I can't remember) and I felt like I was going to die I regretted not have kissed her.

But when I woke up, in the infirmary, surrounded by the Apollo cabin and a lot of injured I knew I had time yet. I started to run, looking for Clarisse and I founded her checking the bodies in the floor. She had some injures, nothing serious, and was covered with blood, but she looked like and angel for me. (Maybe it was an Ares thing, because after that and the Titan war I realized that she and her sibling looked better covered by blood, something quite creepy if you ask me)

I run into her graving her and kissing her like the world could end in any moment, what, by the way, wasn't far from the reality. But it was the best kiss I had ever given, until that moment.

"I'm sorry" I muttered in her ear when we broke the kiss. These were the first words I spoke to her since we meet. Years after we would laugh about that fact. I was raised in the Latin community of the Bronx, so I didn't really spoke English until I came to the camp, but I keep mixing English and Spanish. She spoke English, French, Greek and a little of Latin, but she didn't spoke Spanish, so our conversations were quite funny and we keep talking with our eyes.

And the thing I like the most about Clarisse is her smile, her truly smile, a smile that drive me crazy, the same smile that helped me to kept my sanity until Mr D. came.

The same smile she has right now, she is talking about her new spear, _Pentesilea_, electric, like Nike and Maimer, of course.

"Clary." She frowned. She hated pet names. But I love how she wrinkle her nose when she tries to be mad with me.

"What?"

"_Te quiero_."

"I know _idiota_" I can help but smile, the only thing Clarisse know how to speak in Spanish was bad language.

"I just wanted to be sure you knew it" She glance me before kiss me.

She was a devil for most people, but for me she was an angel.


End file.
